


Harry Hates Cassandra

by galsweet



Category: The Society (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, F/M, Love/Hate, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 06:47:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19167958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galsweet/pseuds/galsweet
Summary: The one where Harry has some thoughts about Cassandra.(updated)





	Harry Hates Cassandra

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first one.  
> English isn't my native language.
> 
> thanks @Lori_Wilk for help me with this

They say, "It's a thin line between love and hate."

Maybe it's because both feelings are strong. When you hate someone, this feeling consumes you. And Harry hated Cassandra.

Everything about her, every bit of Cassandra's existence. Her being the perfect student, the "Yale girl" hated her clothes, hair, manner of speaking, eyes...absoluted everything. She existence was utterly hated.

Why?

Not even Harry could answer that. He doesn't like to lose, of course. And since Cassandra entered school, Harry has been missing out. Then Cassandra was gone. She died. Was to be a victory, right?

But he kept losing. His self-confidence, his role as an influencer, his house, his girlfriend. Even without Cassandra, Harry continued to lose.

Why?

As Harry sank into a deep depression and dealt with the problems getting stoned, the questions vanished. But not tonight. Harry was so stunned when the image of her appeared in his mind. Cassandra.

Cassandra's face reminded him of everything he had lost. And he punched the wall. One...two...five times. Until see blood come out of him fingers.

He threw himself on the bed exhausted, supposed the drug was to numb all his senses, so why the hell had he been thinking about Cassandra Pressman? It's not like he missed her.

Cassandra was a unnecessary constant in his life. Always giving orders, looking at everyone as if they were her subjects and she was a fucking queen. Always giving him that look...

Harry would provoke Cassandra whenever it was possible. He wanted to hurt her. Pick up her weak spot and show that off like it was nothing. She always responded his implications with a sarcastic tones, with eyes that seemed to know how to attack, as if he were prey. Looking at him with curiosity to know his next move. But he never knew hers, nor does he know when it has become something between them. He attacks, she defends.

Wasn't like Cassandra to get into wars, but it wasn't in her style to overlook anyone's pretentious behavior either. Then she always retaliated Harry. Heads or Tails.

Cassandra was a constant, everytime he stepped into the hallways he knew he would have to listen her voice giving orders to everyone. Unconnected to the drowsy, angry or confused looks she received. Cassandra would be there. She was a constant in Harry's life. Until wasn't.

The day after she died he was surprised to think he would never have to hear her voice again. Never would feel that tension in the air, that feeling of something unresolved... and now it would never be.

Almost falling asleep and still under the hallucinogen's influencce, Harry allowed himself to think about that. Maybe he had lost her. One way or another, Cassandra was one of the few things he had. After she died...all the hate went with her. So what was left over to him?

Hate is a powerful feeling. Is the ugliest feeling of all. But it's still better than nothing. Harry had lost a lot of things. In the old city or in the new one. And all because Cassandra. He hated every piece of her, But also had to admit that a part of him loved her existence.


End file.
